Depresson
by Honey1
Summary: Blair Warner depressed. The girls and Mrs. Garrett gahter together for an reuion.


A I just had another one of my brilliant ideas!@

  
  


APut a sock in it Blair!@

  
  


A There=s gonna be t-r-o-u-b-l-e!@

  
  


AWho wants to be a pencil? I=m happy being a magic marker!@

  
  


ASomething is going on and I am going to find out what!@

  
  


Blair Warner reached for her phone quickly. She dialed overseas to Africa. AMrs. Garrgett .... I mean Mrs. Gaines. Come home.@

  
  


ABlair? What=s wrong?@

  
  


AI can=t tell you over the phone please come.@ she suddenly sobs.

  
  


AI=ll be on the first plane out of Africa. Expect me the day after to mower.@

  
  


AThank you.@ Blair hung up the phone. One down three to go. Picking up the phone once again she put in an overseas call to England.

  
  


ATootie ...@

  
  


AI am on my way right now Blair.@ Phone clicks. 

  
  


Aww Tootie you always know trouble with just one word. Two to go. She dials an Californian number. AJo... come home.@

  
  


AI am home Blair. By the way no hello or how are you Jo?@ replied Jo in an annoyed voice.

  
  


ACome home to Peeskille for a visit please.@ Blair said ignoring what Jo said.

  
  


AWhy?@

  
  


AI can=t really explain it on the phone.@

  
  


AThis better be good Blair.@ Jo said annoyed.

  
  


AWhy must it be good?@ Blair gets choked up.

  
  


Surprised AOkay Blair. I=ll be there the day after to mower. Sorry for jumping to conclusions.@

  
  


AIt=s all right Jo. And, Jo?@

  
  


AYes?@

AThanks.@

  
  


ANo problem. Bye.@ phone hangs up.

  
  


Three down one to go. She dials an number in So Ho. ANatalie come back for a little while.@

  
  


AWhy?@

AI=ll explain every thing when you get here.@

  
  


AOk. I=ll be there the day after to mower.@

  
  


AThanks.@ the other phone clicks.

  
  


Blair hung up the phone and smiled an bittersweet smile. AFinally.@

  
  


Knock Knock

  
  


AYes?@ Blair calls out. She quickly wipes away her tears.

  
  


The door opens.

  
  


AMiss. Warner?@ Adam says as he cruz=s in.

  
  


She smiles. AYes Adam.@

  
  


ATell Andy that he promised to bring me back a few goodies from Austria.@ he walked over to Blair and leaned down to rub his left shoulder on her right shoulder. AWomen of course.@ he winked.

  
  


Reaching up to push Adam away from her laughing she replied AAdam, Adam, Adam.@

  
  


Standing up straight with an innocent look on his face Awhat?@

  
  


ADon=t give me that innocent what?@ She said as she stood up. AI=ll tell Andy you message. But don=t count on women.@

  
  


AWe=ll see. We=ll see.@ waving Adam left.

  
  


Laughing AAdam, Adam.@ shaking her head.

  
  


She straightened her papers and grabbed her purse. She walked out of her office and walked down the hallway.

  
  


Once she reached outdoors she started making a list in her mind. First. The house has to be ready. Air out our and Mrs. G.=s bedrooms. Second make sure the kitchen has everything that we need. Blair reached her silver Mercedes and unlocked the drivers side door. Third. The store area is still clean and free of the dust. She started the car and pulled out of her parking space. As she drove from Eastland Academy to the house she added to the list. Fourth. Make sure Bevely Ann, Andy and Pippa are still leaving tonight for Austria.. She pulled to a stop and turned off her car. She got out and walked up the walk.

  
  
  
  


Opening the front door she said AHello? Anyone home?@

  
  


ABlair! One of my favorite women. Come give Andy a hug. Come, come.@ Andy said as he held out his arms.

  
  


AAndy you=ll never change.@ laughing Blair gave Andy a hug.

  
  


AMe. No way. So how is my favorite owner, headmistress and dormmother of my favorite boarding school?@

  
  


AGood. Good. Adam says to make sure you bring him a few Austria goodies.@ leaning to warded him. AWomen of course.@ she laughed. ANo Andy ... don=t.@

  
  


Andy had a surprise look on his face AMe? Have a little faith.@

  
  


AAndy.... that=s enough. Go make sure your bags are packed. Bring them to the front door too.@ Bevely Ann said as she walked down the stairs.

  
  


AAww Ma. Can=t I enjoy myself a little; before we leave?.@ Andy said kidding.

  
  


Bevely Ann laughed and shook her head and pointed to warded the stairs. Andy obediently did what he was told with a miscrieftly look on his face.

  
  


Bevely Ann looked fondly after him. AMy, my, my what am I to do with him.@ she turned her head. ASo Blair what will you be doing during the summer. Still going to Europe?@

  
  


AI might. I haven=t really made up my mind for sure yet. I may stay in Peekskill for the summer.@ Blair answered as she sat down in the middle of the sofa.

  
  


Bevely Ann laughed. AY-y-you Blair Warner stay in Peekskill New York. That I hardly believe. Why you have so much money at your fingertips. Plus your family owns just about everything ....@

  
  


Blair tuned out Bevely Ann. Yes my family does have a lot of money and yes we about own everything. But it doesn=t count as much anymore.

  
  


A.... why Blair you can go anywhere in the world and stay that very best places. Plus Blair you have never ever spent a summer in Peekskill in your life.@ Bevely Ann ended.

  
  


Blair nodded politely. ASpeaking of summer plans .... You, Andy and Pippa are still leaving tonight right?@

  
  


Bevely Ann looked a little shocked that Blair would ask her that. Why Blair all ready knows our schedule. Why is she in a rush to get us out of Peekskill? I am a little worried about her. She hasn=t been herself for weeks now. I wish she would open up to me like she used to do when Jo, Tootie and Natalie still lived here. No ... I take that back. Blair has never completely opened up to me like she has Edna. AYes we are still leaving on the seven o=clock flight.@ as she said that she looked at her watch. AOh my look at the time. It is all ready five o=clock.@ She rushed the stairs called AAndy! Pippia! Hurray up now. We must leave for the airport in one half hour.@ Bevely Ann rushed up the stairs muttering Apants, shoes, shirts, reading Martial. Mustet forget anything! Socks .....@

  
  


Blair closed her eyes. No Bevely Ann I am not going to Europe this summer. I am staying right here in this house. And if my plans comes off without a hitch so will Mrs. G., Jo, Natalie and Tootie. She started to weep softly. She held her arms tightly to her chest. She opened her eyes and allowed the tears to fall.

  
  


ÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅÅ

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
5:15pm Blair got up off the couch and pulled out a tissue from the tissue box on the table behind the couch. She blew her nose and she wiped away her tears with her hands.   
  


5:17pm. Andy rushed down the staircase with his suitcase and put it by the front door. He rushed back upstairs.

  
  


5:18pm Both Andy and Pippia rushed downstairs with more of their luggage. 

  
  


5:19pm Bevley Ann brought her down two of her luggage and ordered Andy and Pippia back upstairs to bring down the rest of their luggage.

  
  


5:20pm Blair walked upstairs in Bevely Ann=s wake to help all three of them.

  
  


5:25pm Bevely Ann followed by Blair, Andy and Pippa came downstairs with the rest of their luggage.

  
  


5:29pm Bevely Ann fistned with her mental check list.

  
  


5:30pm They all began loading the Winglebago.

  
  


5:40pm They finally pulled out of the driveway with Bevely Ann in the driver seat and Blair in the passages seat.

  
  


6:25pm They pulled into the airport unload area. They unload and Blair went to park the Winglebago.

  
  


6:29pm Blair meet up with all three in line to get their bags checked.

  
  


6:34pm They walked to the escalators to go up and get their boarding passes.

  
  


6:38pm They got their boarding passes.

  
  


6:40pm They all found seats to wait to board the plane.

  
  


6:45pm Bevely Ann was still going on and on about the Do=s and Don=t=s of the house. Blair listened politely but thought that it was more her home than Bevely Ann=s.

  
  


6:46pm Bevely Ann apolized for saying what she said. She realized that the house was more Blair=s than hers.

  
  


6:47pm AYou may now board.@was announced.

  
  


6:48pm Bevely Ann, Andy, and Pippia sand in line. Blair walked to the window facing the plane.

  
  


6:54pm Bevely Ann, Andy and Pippia board the plane.

  
  


6:55pm Blair tuned her body to face the window lost in her thoughts.

  
  


7:00pm The plane started to depart the area.

  
  


7:05pm The plane taxied the air strip.

  
  


7:06pm The plane took off.

  
  


8:00pm Blair was still standing at the window lost in her thoughts.

  
  


8:10pm Blair shook herself and turned around and started to walk slowly to the down escalators.

  
  


8:12pm Blair left the airport.

  
  


8:15pm Blair got to the Winglebago and unlocked the door.

  
  


8:16pm Blair put the key in the engine and broke down sobbing.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
8:17pm Blair put her head down on the steering wheel.   
  


8:45pm Blair lifted her head and wiped away her tears and blew her nose.

  
  


8:48pm Blair started the Winglebago and backed out to the parking space.

  
  


8:50pm Blair paid the parking fee and lift the airport=s parking lot.

  
  


9:30pm Blair pulled into the driveways and turned off the engine.

  
  


9:31pm Blair got out of the Winglebago.

  
  


9:33pm Blair opened the front door. She turned on the light after shutting the door. AHome sweet Home@ she breathed softly.

  
  


ÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂ


End file.
